


rewrite the stars (you were made to be mine)

by alverixorcustransfrogamorphus



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Hicsqueak, tumblr inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alverixorcustransfrogamorphus/pseuds/alverixorcustransfrogamorphus
Summary: “Honestly, Pippa, you interrupt my sleep, force me to get up at 3 o’clock in the morning in the dead of winter, do not even attempt to make me go outside of this castle, or I will indefinitely remove you from my life.” -/ Hecate, Pippa and the significance of the stars.





	rewrite the stars (you were made to be mine)

_"It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight" -_ Zac Efron & Zendaya,  _Rewrite the Stars_ (2017)

* * *

 

rewrite the stars (you were made to be mine)

 

“Hecate, wake up!” 

The voice barely registers in her mind as she feels herself being pulled through layers and layers of sleep. Soft hands shake her shoulder, followed again by her name, whispered excitedly.

“What?” she manages, her voice thick with sleep, her eyes still not yet open.

“Come with me, I want to show you something.”

She opens her eyes blearily to see a pyjama clad Pippa sitting on the edge of her bed, a mischievous smile plastered on her face as she roused Hecate from her rest. 

“Christ Pippa,” she groans throwing an arm up over her eyes to shield herself from the soft light trickling into her room from the hallway, “It’s the middle of the damn night.”

“I know,” Pippa says excitedly, “Come on, Hecate, it’ll be fun!”

Hecate flings her arm back down onto the bedsheets, glaring at Pippa through squinted eyes before glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand. “Pippa, it’s  _three o’clock in the morning._ I’m not leaving this bed; besides we’re not meant to be out after lights out.”

She can practically feel Pippa rolling her eyes as she turns over to face the wall, “It doesn’t count if you’re a teacher, Hecate.”

She feels the covers pulled back and she lets out a small cry as the cold air hits her bare legs, “ _Pippa!”_ Pippa laughs her soft, tinkling laugh as Hecate sits up in bed, drawing her legs up against her chest.

“Please, Hiccup?” Pippa says, grinning as she holds Hecate’s warmth ransom.

Hecate is silent for a moment, glaring steadily at Pippa, annoyed that she had deemed it okay to wake her before the sun rose. “Fine.”

Pippa literally jumps with excitement, grabbing Hecate’s outstretched hand and pulling her up off the bed. Her nightdress falls down to her ankles, and she reaches slowly for her dressing gown, brain still fighting to catch up with her movements. Pippa waits at the door, practically buzzing with excitement. 

“Can you at least tell me what it is that’s so important that you felt the need to wake me at this ungodly hour?” she grumbles, trailing out the door to her bedroom after Pippa, clenching her teeth against the chill of the corridor. Pippa just smiles, leading Hecate out of the staff quarters, down past the classrooms and the red house corridors, towards the entrance hall.

“Honestly, Pippa, you interrupt my sleep, force me to get up at 3 o’clock in the morning in the  _dead of winter,_ do not even attempt to make me go outside of this castle, or I will indefinitely remove you from my life.” Hecate says, stopping at the top of the main staircase, glaring sternly down at Pippa, whose smile faltered ever so slightly. “Oh god... Pippa, I didn’t mean it like that.” she says, realisation instantly crashing over her, “I...I’m just tired.”

“I know,” Pippa laughs, tiptoeing back up a few steps, “And please, trust me when I say I would not have done it if it wasn’t extra special. I know how much you like your sleep.” Pippa reaches a hand out towards her, “Please?”

Hecate feels a small smile break out across her face and she takes Pippa’s surprisingly warm hand in hers, allowing herself to be lead down the stairs and out into the grounds. 

Pippa mutters a quick heating spell and the searing cold is driven away from them as they walk out into the night. Pippa leads her into the middle of the courtyard before she stops, still grinning. 

“Pip-” Hecate starts.

“Look up.” Pippa says softly, cutting off Hecate’s question. Hecate tips her head back looking up at the endless expanse of black dotted with twinkling lights.

“It’s the sky, Pippa,” she says, matter-of-factly, “I fail to see-”

“It’s the first clear night we’ve had in six months,” Pippa says softly, “Do you remember the last time that happened?”

Hecate looks at her, confused.

“That night that I first told you that I loved you.” Pippa says, taking Hecate’s other hand in her own, so that they were facing each other. “Was the first clear night we had had in six months.”

Hecate’s eyes widen in surprise and realisation.

“Pippa-”

“Please don’t interrupt,” Pippa says and Hecate notices that her hands are shaking. Hecate closes her mouth, and nods prompting Pippa to go on.

“I brought you out here to say, that even after twenty-five years, my feelings for you have not changed, and I hope with all my heart, that your feelings for me have remained the same.”

Hecate just looks at her, bemused, “Pippa we've been together for three years,” she says dryly, “If my feelings towards you had changed then you would definitely know about it.”

Pippa laughs, standing on tip-toe and pressing her lips to Hecate’s firmly, both of them smiling into the kiss. “I love you, Hiccup,” Pippa whispers against Hecate’s lips.

“So that’s why you asked Ada if you could stay here while the conference was in session,” Hecate says as they break apart and Pippa rests her head on Hecate’s chest. Pippa nods.

“To be completely honest, I think she saw straight through to my ulterior motives,” Pippa says, laughter present on her voice, “She did ask me if I planned on sleeping in your quarters or if I would like to take the guest room.”

Hecate laughs softly, snaking her arms around Pippa, drawing the shorter witch in close to her where she places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Happy Anniversary, Hiccup,” Pippa murmurs into her chest. "I'm glad I could be here for this one."

Hecate smiles.

“Happy Anniversary, Pipsqueak.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post https://medicalfanatic.tumblr.com/post/169821670145/one-of-many-hicsqueak-headcanons?is_highlighted_post=1
> 
> I don't own The Worst Witch or the song "Rewrite the Stars" but you cannot deny that it's literally just Pippa and Hecate singing to each other. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Nay xx


End file.
